Doctor Who Meets The Chosen
by karaku-chan
Summary: When a strange letter appears in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara are pulled to a new world. What is going on and who are these 'were-animals' that greet them? 11XOC, JackXClara. REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE! That is all.
1. Letter

Haha! So here's a little thing I'm doing. Yes I should be working on The Assassin and the Warrior, but I saw a story and it inspired this. I also have hit a major snag in that not only did I start playing AC3 and get sidetracked, I have also started watching the amazingly awesome insaneness that is ! So it may be a while before anymore gets posted on tAatW. Sorry. But I have not abandoned it. So for now, let this story BEGIN!

**DISCAIMER:** I do not own Dr. Who. Unfortunatly. Otherwise Rory would have grown a backbone and Amy would make up her mind BEFORE Rory died.

The Doctor was busy cleaning the console room while Clara was watching him curiously. I wasn't often she got to see such a domestic side of him, after all. It was usually run around, save galaxies, and the disappear with him. She glanced up when she thought she heard the door open, but they had not moved. That was when she noticed an envelope laying on the floor. She walked over to pick it up, but the Doctor stopped her before she could reach it.

He had a curious look on his face, like a small child seeing something for the first time. He slowly reached down to pick up the letter, seeing his name on the front and a white fox-shaped wax stamp holding it closed. He gently opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper. It read:

_ Dear Doctor,_

_ You are wondering how this letter had reached you, are you not? The answer there is you area not the only time/space traveler right now, that and the TARDIS likes me. But that is not why I wrote this letter for you. You see, there is a small problem in that you have traveled to a different dimension where you (and your comanion) exist as a television show._

_ Not possible, right? Wrong. You have and it has thrown our worlds out of balance, because other things came with you. However a letter is not the place to say such things. Myself and others who are working against the ones you brought will be waiting for you at a place called Chosen Sunrise in Alabama (America), the first of May, twenty thirteen. We shall see you there._

_ Chosen Hawk_

He looked up at Clara, shocked. These people knew about him?! Not only that but they could get on the TARDIS as well. He turned to see if what the letter said was true, but when he looked at the screen there was a message for him from the TARDIS. It said 'The letter was true, and I have already set coordinates for the designated time and place. We shall arrive shortly.' At that precise moment everything lurched and both Clara and himself hit the ground before they could grab anything to hold onto. After a few moments everything settled down and the doors opened a crack.

What they saw would leave them shocked for a long time to come.

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Doctor Who Meets the Chosen. What do you think? Read and Review PLEASE!


	2. Meeting

Yay! Chapter 2. I STILL REALLY NEED A BETA! So if your interested, pm me. Or leave it in a review, but I may not see it there. However you want. So on with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do you really think I own Doctor Who? I DO own the 'Chosen' characters (sorta, they are my friends) and some of the buildings. And this story idea :)

There, standing in the door, was a young blond girl, with several people behind her. She had a large grin on her face as she looked at them, seemingly unperturbed that a blue phone box had just appeared in front of her. She walked in and held a hand out to both the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor looked up at her even as Clara excepted her help. "Just who are you," he asked, "and why are you not worried about us showing up here?". He just couldn't understand it. Just then a girl who looked almost as old as the first walked forward, looking around the inside of the TARDIS in wonder. She had hair that seemed to be constantly changing from dark red, to brown, to black and then back to red. Her eyes were a light gold/brown color that seemed to glow. She then looked at him, went wide eyed and looked at the first girl.

The first girl just smirked before turning back to the Doctor. "I am the one who sent the letter. I knew you would appear here. As for who I am? I am Hawk. This is Kit," here she pointed at the other girl, "behind me is Raven," a dark haired girl waved tiredly from where she sat, "Fox," a red headed man next to Raven grinned, "and Little Panther," a young boy, not even a teen yet, waved enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face.

The Doctor looked around at all of them, seeing that they were all slightly on gaurd but were also happy to see him. He looked back at Hawk, noting that she seemed to be the leader of their little group. He opened his mouth to ask her another question, but a door behind them all slammed open and three more people ran in. Hawk ran to them, closing the door as soon as she got there. He noticed that all three of the newcomers appeared to be in bad shape, but one of them looked familiar. Hawk quickly swung the middle one's arm over her shoulder and led him over to bed where she started looking him over to find any wounds.

The other two, he noticed, had went over to the one she called Fox and where talking quickly. From their expressions, he gathered it wasn't good. He looked back over to Hawk and felt surprise shoot through him when he saw the guy get up as if nothing had been wrong with him. His surprise went even further when he realized who the guy was. "JACK?!" he asked. It was impossible, it had to be. The guy looked at him in shock before smiling, "Doctor! What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?" He looked at Hawk and Kit with a mischevious grin.

Hawk scowled at him, fighting down a blush. "You are at our base, and the Doctor is here because we need his help. Now, do you want to explain HOW you are even standing?! You shouldn't even be conscious yet!" He looked at her, slightly afraid. "It's kind of the Doctor's fault." Hawk huffed before going over to the other two while Jack walked over to the Doctor and Clara.

New, yes. To be continued? Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
